


ogni luna mi è atroce

by declnlynch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, F/M, Hyuuga Clan-centric, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Pre-Relationship, What-If, canon? i don’t know her, it’s not ooc it’s canon divergence, tbh outright wish fulfilment on my part, that’s my excuse and I’m sticking to it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/declnlynch/pseuds/declnlynch
Summary: Vuole piangere ed urlare ed avere del tempo per dire addio a quella vita così tanto bramata. Ma non c’è tempo, al suo fianco ci sono compagni che soffrono e chiedono aiuto e Lee urla che Neji respira.---Neji non muore, Hinata è stanca di sentirsi inutile.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	ogni luna mi è atroce

**Author's Note:**

> È tempo di prendere una fanfiction e riscriverla, a quanto pare. Per prima cosa mi scuso con le quattro persone che avevano dato un kudo alla precedente versione, ma mi sono rapidamente resa conto che non mi soddisfaceva ciò che avevo scritto. E, nonostante io solitamente non mi rifaccia mai viva in una fandom, rieccomi qui a scrivere di nuovo sui miei bambini con l’intento di, forse, proseguire.  
> Il presupposto è sempre il solito: **Boruto: Next Generation** è solo il risultato dello **Tsukuyomi Infinito** su **Hinata** e **Neji non è morto durante la guerra**.  
> Amo Hinata, amo ciò che avrebbe potuto essere, amo questa Hinata che ho scritto e non sono minimamente dispiaciuta per l’OOC: la mia Hinata non è e non sarà mai la casalinga che non prende in mano la sua vita; non mi interessa dare una rappresentazione IC del personaggio, a questo punto
> 
>  **Desclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono e questa fanfiction non è scritta a fine di lucro.

**C** A P I T O L O U N I C **O** _  
**ogni luna mi è atroce** _

_Nell’illusione creata appositamente per lei dallo Tsukuyomi Infinito, Hinata è felice._

_Naruto diviene l’eroe dei Cinque Grandi Paesi Ninja, il Settimo Hokage di Konohagakure, il padre dei suoi figli ed il suo sposo. In questo esatto ordine._

_Ma Hinata è felice. Anche se il dovere, per Naruto, verrà sempre prima della loro famiglia, anche se è all’ultimo posto, anche se è una madre sola e una casalinga che dorme in un letto grande e freddo._

_Riflesso nei suoi occhi color lavanda, vi è un mondo di pace e prosperità così diverso dalla disastrosa guerra che lo ha preceduto, così brillante da farle sembrare possibile che Boruto ed Himawari non dovranno mai essere costretti a vedere l’orrore della guerra e piangere i propri compagni caduti in battaglia._

Quando l’illusione viene frantumata in mille pezzi, Hinata apre gli occhi e si rende conto di star piangendo. Non per i suoi figli, visto che non sono mai esistiti davvero, e forse non esisteranno mai – non come _Boruto_ ed _Himawari_ , almeno –, ma per sé stessa, per quasi vent’anni di vita che si sono dissolti come fumo davanti agli occhi. È un incubo, una maledizione. Vuole piangere ed urlare ed avere del tempo per dire addio a quella vita così tanto bramata.

Ma non c’è tempo, al suo fianco ci sono compagni che soffrono e chiedono aiuto e Lee urla che _Neji respira_.

* * *

Neji respira. È vivo.

Hyūga Hiashi, quando lo ha visto – intubato, pallido, stropicciato e aggrappato alla vita con non si sa quale forza – ha mormorato che _ha portato onore alla famiglia_.

Hinata vorrebbe sentire cosa ne pensano gli Anziani. Non ha _davvero_ bisogno di sentire la loro opinione, lo sa già: secondo quei vecchi maledetti, Neji ha fatto solo il suo dovere. Ha protetto un membro della Casata Principale, è stato un gesto che gli ha fatto onore, ma non nulla da celebrare.

Li odia tutti.

Non c’è nulla di onorevole nella morte; solo disperazione, vuoto e silenzio. In un’altra vita si è portata dietro l’assenza di Neji per anni e il dolore non ha mai smesso di farsi sentire, il suo fianco è sempre rimasto vuoto, le sue parole non sono più state ascoltate da nessuno.

Odia anche Neji. Un pochino. _Come ha osato_?

Non si è mai sentita degna di essere protetta; c’è sempre stata una piccola vocina dentro di lei che mormora incessantemente _“_ _hanno ragione”._ Debole, inutile, senza talento, fragile, insignificante, sostituibile. Eppure, Neji è diventato la sua ombra, un guardiano, un protettore fidato ed instancabile. Neji è quasi morto per colpa sua, l’ha elevata al di sopra di tutti quando Hyūga Hinata non è mai stata abbastanza.

Lo odia perché la sta costringendo a scegliere.

* * *

Naruto ha una stanza d’ospedale tutta per sé ma passa tutto il suo tempo in quella di Sasuke. Hinata crede che il numero di visitatori sarebbe drasticamente maggiore se non ci fossero solo una manciata di persone disposte a stare nella stessa stanza dell’ultimo Uchiha. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Tsunade e, beh, Hinata stessa.

Li va a trovare e Naruto parla e parla e parla, mentre Sasuke è seduto al suo fianco sul letto, in silenzio e, come lei, lo ascolta. Naruto è felice e fa quasi male guardarlo, eppure non riescono a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Non è come nell’illusione: nell’illusione Naruto e Sasuke avevano condiviso una stanza, l’eroe dei Cinque Paesi Ninja non era stato costretto a litigare con ogni singola infermiera di turno per poter stare accanto al proprio migliore amico. Nell’illusione, Naruto non le aveva mai detto dei tatuaggi che avevano marchiato i loro palmi – sole e luna, bianco e nero, yin e yang: opposti, eppure complementari – ma _qui_ glielo racconta e i suoi occhi brillano ed è così felice che l’universo lo leghi a doppio filo a Uchiha Sasuke, che Hinata sente il suo cuore sfarfallare e un sorriso le si forma sulle labbra prima che possa pensare di essere innamorata di lui.

Poi se lo ricorda.

Ricorda di essere innamorata.

Perde il sorriso, corruga la fronte e smette di ascoltare le spiegazioni sconclusionate del ragazzo a cui ha donato il proprio cuore e posa lo sguardo su Sasuke. Non serve il Byakugan per vedere. Non quando il viso dell’Uchiha è rilassato e i suoi occhi brillano.

Si alza di colpo, sorride e si scusa, dice di avere un appuntamento importante, che tornerà entro qualche giorno ed augura ad entrambi una buona giornata.

_È innamorata, vero?_

* * *

_Sono nel bel mezzo di una guerra e Hinata ha paura. Ha paura di fallire, di morire, di essere la causa della morte dei suoi compagni d’armi, di non uscirne e di uscirne cambiata._

_Il vento non è freddo, ma c’è un che di tagliente nel modo in cui si approccia alle loro pelli, alle ferite, al sangue. Il vento non è caldo, ma brucia._

_Si alza tremando, ricade con la schiena a terra, si rialza e questa volta riesce a rimanere seduta. Sono piccole vittorie._

_L’importante non è cadere, ma imparare a rialzarsi. L’importante è saper cadere, così da farlo nel modo corretto per potersi rimettere in piedi nel minor tempo possibile._

_«Hinata,» sente chiamare. Senza pensarci due volte si muove verso la direzione da cui proviene la voce, anche se non ha davvero le forze per muoversi. Ma l’ha chiamata e c’è un che di rotto nella sua voce. Non può non raggiungerlo._

_Ignora e cadaveri e il sangue e l’odore di morte e disperazione._

_«Neji,» lo chiama a sua volta quando lo vede a cinque metri di distanza da lei. Sta guardando un cielo adornato da stelle e nubi, dalle quali fa capolino una luna beffarda. Non si volta a guardarla, ma il suo petto si alza e si abbassa ed è abbastanza._

_Da quando hanno smesso di usare gli onorifici? Non da molto, ne è sicura, ma da abbastanza tempo per sapere che non hanno importanza._

_Si trascina al suo fianco e sente le braccia cedere solo quando lo ha raggiunto._

_Neji allunga la mano e trova la sua e la stringe e_ va tutto bene, _anche se sono nel bel mezzo di una guerra, anche se intorno a loro ci sono dozzine di carcasse, anche se hanno a malapena la forza di parlare._

Va tutto bene _perché sono sopravvissuti ad un'altra battaglia, il domani è ancora lontano e possono dormire per qualche minuto._

* * *

Uno dei pochi ricordi che custodisce gelosamente nel proprio cuore, è l’immagine di sua madre nel suo giardino, dove ogni genere di erbe medicinali cresceva rigogliosa sotto le sue cure. Hinata era troppo piccola per dare una mano, ma non abbastanza piccola da non poter imparare i nomi delle differenti piante e le loro funzioni. Ricorda le mani di sua madre districarsi tra diverse foglie, piegare qualche stelo e strappare solo un paio di boccioli al giorno; uno per sé ed uno per Hinata, in modo da insegnarle a riconoscere ogni singola pianta grazie alla vista, all’olfatto, al tatto e al gusto. È da quando ha cinque anni che sa riconoscere ogni pianta che si trova davanti, quali vanno usate fresche e quali devono essere esiccate.

Ha quasi diciassette anni quando si unisce ai membri della Casata Cadetto in giardino e ritaglia un fazzoletto di terra per sé.

Quello che sua sorella definisce con una smorfia di disgusto come “giardinaggio” è il modo di Hinata per concentrarsi sulla vita che ha adesso, non su quel futuro che le è stato mostrato da un genjutsu crudele.

Più il tempo passa, più la presenza di sua madre si fa più forte e insegnamenti che credeva dimenticati, riaffiorano.

_“Il veleno è un’arma femminile in casa di civili: sono le donne ad avere il controllo del cibo e delle bevande, quindi se vi è un morto avvelenato, la responsabile è una donna. Ma noi siamo ninja e vi sono diversi clan che si specializzano nell’uso del veleno, se non si sta attenti non è facile trovare il colpevole.”_

_“Perché questa bacca sia commestibile, bisogna lasciarla seccare per una settimana, non un giorno di meno.”_

_“In questa casa devi assicurarti di conoscere ogni cosa, ogni spostamento, ogni diceria. Ricorda che ogni chiacchiera nasconde un fondo di verità.”_

_“Lo stramonio è da decorazione, ma non toccarla mai. Lo chiamano anche pianta del diavolo.”_

_“La nostra Famiglia ha basato la sua esistenza su due principi: l’onore e la menzogna. Ricorda che tutti ti mentiranno e ricorda che al primo posto vi sarà sempre il buon nome del Clan e la nostra reputazione. Non siamo Senju, non facciamo il nostro dovere perché è la cosa giusta. Non siamo Uchiha, una parte della famiglia è sacrificabile se il risultato è il lustro dell’intero Clan. Chiunque è una pedina che può essere sacrificata se l’obiettivo è l’interesse dell’insieme.”_

_“Guarda quei fiori, tesoro… Prima di donarli a qualcuno assicurati di togliere ogni singola spina, ma sta attenta a non pungerti.”_

Sua madre le ha insegnato a sopravvivere, ad essere una kunoichi del clan Hyūga, solo che Hinata a cinque anni era troppo piccola per comprendere.

Ora lo sa.

Lo sa.

* * *

Hinata è sempre stata innamorata di Naruto. Naruto che è forte, instancabile, gentile e che non molla mai. Naruto che cade e si rialza ed è coraggioso anche di fronte alla morte. Naruto che è devoto nei confronti della propria famiglia – Hatake, Haruno, Uchiha.

Hinata deve solo aspettare, deve avere pazienza. Un paio d’anni, magari. Forse di meno, dal momento che lo Tsukuyomi Infinito non le ha mostrato il futuro ma solo ciò che lei voleva di più al mondo in quell’attimo: Naruto e i loro bambini. Dopo anni passati a non essere mai abbastanza, a non essere degna del suo cognome, dopo essere stata considerata insignificante, troppo asservita e debole, dopo infinite umiliazioni, potrebbe esserci la possibilità di essere _tutto_.

Ma era tutto? Era la roccia di un uomo con troppe responsabilità? Era il porto sicuro in cui tornare?

Naruto avrà bisogno di una moglie. Ogni Hokage ha avuto una moglie e c’è la possibilità di diventare la moglie del Settimo Hokage e la madre dei suoi figli. Una donna rispettata dall’intero villaggio. Colei che lo aspetterà sveglia la notte, crescerà la loro prole quando gli affari del villaggio si faranno troppo importanti.

Forse sarà anche meglio, forse saranno una famiglia più unita, più felice.

Forse deve solo aspettare.

Forse è un futuro possibile, o forse Naruto questa volta partirà con Sasuke.

Forse Sasuke non partirà.

Forse, forse, forse, forse…

Hinata sta già aspettando. Aspetta che Neji si svegli e non dorme da settimane. È già stanca di aspettare. Hinata non è un Uzumaki, non è una madre, non ha la ancora pazienza necessaria, la guerra le ha fatto preferire l’azione all’attesa.

* * *

Non chiede il permesso per consultare gli archivi. È la figlia del capoclan – _non è l’erede, non è l’erede, non è l’erede_ – e nessuno le chiede di andarsene o la accusa di ficcare il naso in questioni che non la riguardano.

Per il momento.

* * *

Sakura la guarda con gli occhi spalancati, quando la vede entrare nella stanza di ospedale di Neji con il fiatone e i capelli scompigliati. Non dice nulla, le tocca appena una spalla e li lascia soli.

Quando posa gli occhi sul corpo steso sul letto, sente le lacrime minacciare di scendere, ma controlla il proprio respiro e si rifiuta categoricamente di chiudere gli occhi: non vuole vederlo ai propri piedi, morto e freddo e bloccato a diciassette anni per il resto dell’eternità.

La macchina che monitora i suoi battiti è un conforto immenso, come lo è il lento alzarsi ed abbassarsi del suo torace.

Si siede nella sedia di plastica e apre la bocca per scusarsi per non aver avuto il coraggio di visitarlo prima, per aver avuto paura, ma quello che esce dalle sue labbra è: «Devi svegliarti. Non ti perdonerò, se mi lascerai sola anche questa volta.»

Ciò che non dice è che ha bisogno di lui, che solo il genio degli Hyūga può aiutarla a mettere in moto il piano che si sta formando nella sua mente, che non crede di farcela senza di lui al suo fianco, che le ha promesso di proteggerla e che il nemico più grande è sempre stato la loro famiglia.

Quando Ten-Ten e Lee varcano la soglia della camera da letto di Neji sono le tre del pomeriggio. Hinata è rannicchiata contro Neji in un modo tale da non essere un impiccio per nessun macchinario, cavo o tubo. Le labbra e la fronte sono increspate e la fanno sembrare corrucciata, ma dorme serenamente e Ten-Ten trascina Lee fuori dalla stanza prima che questi possa anche solo pensare di dare aria alla bocca.

«Hinata-san è qui da questa mattina e dorme da un paio d’ore. Vi consiglio di ripassare più tardi,» dice loro Shizune, alzando lo sguardo per un solo secondo, prima di tornare a controllare la cartella medica tra le proprie mani e proseguire lungo il corridoio.

☾ ❍ ☽ 

_A quindici anni ha fatto un gioco, anche se di gioco ha ben poco le pare più uno dei complotti di cui Haruka-san le ha parlato, quando le donne Hyūga vogliono ottenere informazioni._

_Neji h iniziato a raggiungerla per il tè del pomeriggio da qualche mese e la sua presenza è ancora una lieta sorpresa. I silenzi hanno smesso di essere tesi ed opprimenti e si sono evoluti in conforto: prima di quegli incontri, Hinata non sapeva che intere conversazioni potevano essere intrattenuti nello spazio tra un commento frivolo sul tempo e una considerazione sullo stato degli allenamenti di Hanabi._

_«Naruto-kun mi ha accompagnata dalla maestra Kurenai, questa mattina.»_

_Le mani di Neji paiono essere percorse da uno spasmo, ma un attimo dopo si rilassano._

_«Sembra che i suoi allenamenti stiano andando bene,» aveva aggiunto, prima di bere un sorso di tè._

_Neji non risponde – non c’è effettivamente molto da dire – ma nasconde le mani sono il tavolino e evita il suo sguardo._

Quasi due anni dopo quell’incontro, Hinata sta prendendo il tè con Haruka-san.

Haruka-san è la cugina di suo padre, appartiene alla Casata Cadetta e ha avuto tre mariti; tutti e tre provenivano da importanti famiglie, tutti e tre sono morti. Haruka-san, non ha mai ereditato nulla dalle morti dei suoi sposi, ma il Clan ha avuto diversi benefici: la prima volta hanno evitato un boicottaggio, la seconda una guerra civile, la terza hanno neutralizzato una rete di spie.

Haruka-san non è mai stata dichiarata colpevole per i loro omicidi. Ufficialmente, sono morti tutti di cause naturali.

È una donna giovane, ha solo trentacinque anni, eppure è la spia migliore del Clan. È una genin del Villaggio, non ha figli, non prende parti a missioni particolarmente importanti e proprio per questo è un dono prezioso: si sa rendere invisibile e solo gli Hyūga sanno che potrebbe uccidere un ANBU in meno di un’ora. Sembra del tutto innocua eppure è più pericolosa di Neji ed Hanabi.

«Haruka-san, dimmi, credi che potresti allenarmi?»

La donna non mostra nessuna emozione, continua a sorseggiare il suo tè. Hinata sa a cosa sta pensando.

Haruka-san pensa che la ragazzina di fronte a sé è la figlia del capoclan, non è l’erede, ma è comunque la figlia di Hiashi-sama e che vuole diventare uno strumento senza volontà al servizio del Clan. Pensa che se la educa bene la può proteggere dal diventare un qualcosa di spendibile, sacrificabile. Pensa al suo corpo, alla vita stretta, ai capelli lucenti, ai seni floridi, alle cosce toniche, e decide che: _sì, è un’esca perfetta_. Pensa alla sua gentilezza, all’innocenza, alla purezza che sembra irradiare, e decide che: _innumerevoli uomini farebbero follie per lei_.

E decide che: _alla fine sono tutti strumenti del Clan, quindi che differenza fa?_

Non le chiede il perché, non le interessa. ~~Forse avrebbe dovuto chiederle il perché.~~

«Ti insegnerò, ma ricorda che in questo gioco non ci sono né vincitori né vinti.»

Hinata sapeva il risultato, ma deve comunque trattenere un sorriso.

Le parole di sua madre le tornano in mente: _“Ricorda che tutti ti mentiranno e ricorda che al primo posto vi sarà sempre il nome del Clan e la nostra reputazione.”_

Haruka-san le ha mentito: chi vince è il Clan, chi perde è l’individuo.

Hinata è stanca di quel gioco, ma per vincere deve conoscere le vecchie regole; e nel caso non fosse abbastanza, è pronta a cambiare gioco, a cambiare il ritmo di quella danza che va avanti da generazioni, in modo da essere in una posizione di vantaggio rispetto agli Anziani.

Continua a consultare gli archivi.

☾ ❍ ☽ 

La seconda volta che lo va a trovare è notte fonda. Ha passato la mattina a consultare gli archivi, il pomeriggio ad aiutare con la ricostruzione, mentre la sera è stata spesa con Haruka-san.

Sono passate quasi due settimane dalla su ultima visita. Neji è su quel letto da un mese intero. La luna filtra dalla finestra ed illumina la stanza in un modo quasi spettrale e Neji pare un corpo senza vita.

~~Ma è vivo, è vivo, è vivo, è vivo, grazie al cielo è vivo.~~

I raggi della luna paiono evidenziare l’ilarità della situazione; vi è un qualcosa di atroce nel dipinto che compongono: una donna Hyūga senza infamia né gloria e il genio del Clan.

Tutti probabilmente pensano che dovrebbe essere lei quella stesa sul letto d’ospedale, che dovrebbe essere lei quella quasi morta.

Ma Hinata – Naruto, Konoha, il mondo intero per quel che la riguarda – deve la vita a Neji e lasciarsi sfiorare da quel pensiero sarebbe una mancanza di rispetto nei confronti del sacrificio che Neji era pronto a compiere. _Ha compiuto_. Per qualche secondo il suo cuore ha smesso di battere, no? Il suo cuore ha smesso di battere, il Sigillo avrebbe dovuto portarsi via il Byakugan e quel muscolo involontario ha deciso di ricominciare a fare il suo lavoro, il Sigillo è riapparso come se Neji non fosse morto tra le sue braccia.

Si siede per terra, le mani strette in grembo per evitare di toccarlo e poggia la testa sul materasso, lasciandosi cullare dai _beep_ che monitorano i battiti del suo cuore.

☾ ❍ ☽ 

Se Hinata dovesse descrivere quello che prova per Naruto inizierebbe a dire che Naruto è la sua ispirazione, che è colui che le ha permesso di credere in qualcosa di più, che il solo conoscerlo lo ha resa una persona migliore e che a volte fa male guardarlo. Parlerebbe del cuore in gola, delle parole che non vogliono uscire dalle sue labbra, dello sfarfallio che sente nello stomaco.

☾ ❍ ☽ 

L’errore che fanno è lasciarle consultare gli archivi a suo piacimento, senza nessun tipo di monitoraggio, di restrizione.

Gli archivi Hyūga sono pericolosi se navigati dalla persona sbagliata – o _giusta_ , dipende dai punti di vista.

Negli archivi Hyūga c’è la storia della creazione del mondo per come lo conoscono – o _una_ storia, una _versione_ , un’ _agenda politica ben precisa_ – e la storia del Clan, tutti gli studi sul Byakugan, ogni singolo dettaglio sul Sigillo posto sulla fronte dei membri cadetti della Famiglia. Solo i membri della Casata Principale possono entrare negli archivi e nessuno – se non il capoclan – può entrare da solo.

Hinata – debole Hinata, sciocca Hinata, inadeguata Hinata, patetica Hinata – non è mai accompagnata.

In qualsiasi altra occasione la vergogna – di essere una disgrazia per il Clan – e la furia – di essere calpestata, ignorata, sminuita _di nuovo_ – si sarebbero fatte strada nel suo cuore, ma non mentre consulta gli archivi. È un bene che nessuno la segua. È un bene che nessuno la veda ricopiare sigilli e documenti e annotazioni.

È un’eroina di guerra, eppure gli Anziani sembrano considerarla poco più che un modo per tessere elaborate alleanze politiche, un mezzo per raggiungere un fine. Quasi due mesi dalla fine della guerra e non danno segni di comprendere che non è una ragazzina che possono dare in sposa al primo che capita.

Non abbassa la testa quando le suggeriscono che dovrebbe provvedere alla prossima generazione di Hyūga, che dovrebbe trovare un marito forte ed accettare la sua protezione.

Non le dicono di affidare la guida del Clan all’uomo che sposerà: sono anni che non è l’erede, non c’è bisogno di specificarlo; la guida del Clan passerà ad Hanabi, nonostante Hanabi sia più adatta alla guerra che alla politica. Proprio per questo è l’erede perfetta: un soldato da manipolare, non un leader da seguire.

Non è mai stata rumorosa – neppure nascendo ha urlato a pieni polmoni, preoccupando le genitrici e sua madre –, è di natura gentile e remissiva. O lo è stata.

La guerra cambia le persone, le indurisce, rinforza le ossa con acciaio e infonde disperazione nel sangue.

Sente di aver perso anche se hanno vinto, anche se Neji è vivo, e vuole piangere in un angolo perché sa di aver perso qualcosa di prezioso ed insostituibile. Ma non ha tempo per piangere, non ha la forza di piangere.

Perciò, quando le dicono che dovrebbe suggerire a suo padre di trovarle dei pretendenti, _perché **lei** vuole **sposarsi** e mandare avanti la **dinastia**_ , Hinata non può fare a meno di posare la propria tazza di tè e guardare negli occhi ognuno degli Anziani. Sono una famiglia vecchia e fiera e non vi è nessuno di più vecchio e fiero degli Anziani del clan Hyūga, ma Hinata ha perso quella poca innocenza che la vita da kunoichi le aveva permesso di preservare e quindi fa l’unica cosa che ritiene accettabile.

Si alza e se ne va.

Suo padre la aspetta nel corridoio. La guarda con la sua solita espressione indecifrabile e Hinata ha perso il conto del numero di volte in cui ha abbassato la testa di fronte a lui. Per un secondo si aspetta che si manifesti l’impulso di rendersi piccola e invisibile, ma non succede. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, annuisce invece di inchinarsi di fronte al capoclan, conscia che l’orgoglio e la furia che la animano non le permetterebbero di umiliarsi ulteriormente. Le sue lacrime sono destinate ai figli che non ha mai avuto, al cugino che non si è ancora svegliato, ai morti nel carnaio appena passato.

Non chiede il suo supporto, non prega la sua misericordia. È una figlia del Clan e troverà la via.

Le sembra di vedere l’ombra del Neji con la coda dell’occhio, ma ovviamente non è possibile. Neji è in coma e non dà segni di volersi svegliare. Non c’è nessuno a vegliare su di lei, nessuno con cui allenarsi e prendere il tè, nessuno a frapporsi tra lei e suo padre, tra lei e gli Anziani.

~~Nessuno.~~

☾ ❍ ☽ 

_«Hinata-sama,» sussurra, sempre rispettoso e conscio della sua posizione. Sempre al suo fianco, costante nel suo seguirla come un’ombra e proteggerla dal mondo intero._

_Solo ora Hinata si rende conto di essere stata un’idiota nel non apprezzare la sua presenza, dandolo per scontato. Ma chi avrebbe fatto diversamente?_

_Un mondo senza Neji le è sconosciuto. Hinata non ha mai vissuto in mondo di cui Neji non faceva parte. Anche quando la odiava era lì a ricordarglielo._

_«Hinata,» ripete. Ed è ciò che basta. Basta che pronunci una sola volta il suo nome senza i dovuti onorifici per farle capire, per farle vedere la gentilezza nei suoi occhi, per farle sentire l’assoluta devozione che ogni lettera del suo nome trasuda. “Hinata” pronunciato da Neji è una preghiera, un’entità divina a sé stante dal resto del mondo._

_È stato in quel momento che ha compreso che **sarebbe** **successo** **qualcosa**._

_È stato in quel momento che ha compreso che avrebbe **voluto** succedesse qualcosa._

_Il dorso della mano di Nej le accarezza una guancia prima che Hyūga Hiashi lo chiami a gran voce. Sono nel bel mezzo della guerra e nessuno può concedersi un attimo di tregua._

☾ ❍ ☽ 

Parla a suo padre qualche giorno dopo e gli comunica che ha deciso di seguire le orme di Haruka-san.

Non le dà la sua benedizione, ma non glielo proibisce.

È, a conti fatti, una piccola vittoria.

Nella settimana successiva Haruka-san viene convocata di fronte agli Anziani che le pongono una serie infinite di domande inutili; sembra che non sappiano nemmeno di cosa stanno parlando. Non sanno cosa chiedere, non sanno come chiederlo eppure le loro espressioni sono gravi e meditabonde, come se stessero davvero considerando la questione.

Hinata lo sa perché ha origliato la conversazione. È facile sparire quando nessuno la vuole o si sforza di vederla.

È suo padre a porre le domande importanti: _“Ha la diposizione adatta?”, “Non è troppo delicata, troppo sincera, troppo gentile?”, “Sopravvivrà?” “Come procede l’addestramento?”_

Le risposte di Haruka-san lo soddisfano e soddisfano anche lei.

☾ ❍ ☽ 

Va a trovare Naruto e Sasuke un’altra volta, porta delle polpette di riso e passa il pomeriggio a discutere della ricostruzione. Hinata fa sapere loro che il quartiere degli Uchiha non verrà toccato dal villaggio, che legalmente solo Sasuke può decidere sul da farsi e che il numero degli orfani è semplicemente terrificante.

Non va a trovare Neji.

Non va a trovare Neji perché se lo vedesse scoppierebbe a piangere e si spezzerebbe in mille pezzi e le manca così tanto che le sembra di impazzire.

☾ ❍ ☽ 

_“Impara le abitudini e le debolezze dei tuoi nemici e usale contro di loro.”_ È stato uno dei primi insegnamenti di Haruka-san.

Grazie a tutti i kami, Hinata ha vissuto tra gli Hyūga per tutta la sua vita, conosce ogni tradizione, ogni pratica, ogni fessura, ogni scappatoia. Sono, inoltre, sette settimane che consulta gli archivi e il numero di informazioni che ha ricavato è impressionante.

Li conosce.

Sono _loro_ a non conoscere _lei_.

Tutti dimenticano che, anche ha detto di voler diventare un’arma nelle loro mani, uno strumento volto ad un fine, uno strumento pensante è un qualcosa di estremamente pericoloso.

Se la conoscessero, se avessero visto ciò che ha visto, se avessero perso ciò che ha perso – la propria madre, il rispetto del proprio padre, l’affetto della propria sorella, ~~Neji~~ – forse si sarebbero resi conto che un agnello sacrificale che ha perso troppo può rifiutarsi di rinunciare a qualcos’altro.

Ma non la conoscono. ~~Neji la conosce.~~

Sono ciechi. Hinata non è così brava a mentire, eppure le credono tutti. ~~Neji non le crederebbe neppure per un secondo, le chiederebbe di spiegargli qual è il suo fine, forse sarebbe fiero di lei.~~

Vedono solo quello che vogliono vedere.

La sottovalutano, l’hanno sempre sottovalutata, gli unici a non farlo sono stati Naruto e Neji.

Il primo è troppo impegnato ad evitare che il proprio migliore amico venga sentenziato a morte per rendersi conto che qualcosa non va. E comunque non sarebbe partecipe ai segreti del Clan Hyūga, non avrebbe modo di notare il cambiamento.

Il secondo è ancora in coma. Sono passati quasi due mesi e ancora non si sveglia. Forse è meglio così: non sarebbe d’accordo con il suo piano.

La sottovalutano – Haruka-san, suo padre, Hanabi, gli Anziani – e finiranno con il pentirsene.

☾ ❍ ☽ 

_Ricorda di una missione, del ritorno dalla suddetta e dal mondo in cui Neji l’aveva aspettata ai confini del villaggio. Ricorda il suo sguardo gentile, il modo in cui la mandibola era sembrata contarsi senza il suo volere e il pugno che aveva serrato. Ricorda che non si era avvicinato, che la distanza di cortesia era stata rispettata, che nessuna parola di troppo era stata detta._

_Ricorda di aver pensato “Finalmente, sono a casa” non appena l’aveva visto. Fino a quel momento non aveva realizzato quanto avesse desiderato di poterlo rivedere, stringere, non lasciare andare._

_Ricorda di averlo sorpassato dopo qualche minuto di conversazione, diretta con il suo team a fare rapporto; ricorda di aver sentito delle dita sfiorarle i capelli._

_Ricorda di aver fatto finta di nulla, di aver ignorato la sensazione, di non essersi voltata._

☾ ❍ ☽ 

Se dovesse parlare di cosa sente per Neji, non direbbe proprio nulla.

Perché nessuno merita di sentire una confessione simile se non il ragazzo, il giovane uomo, che è quasi morto per tutti loro.

Rimarrebbe zitta anche di fronte a lui, probabilmente.

Perché il solo pensare a ciò che sente, la porta ad uno stato di furia cieca. Gli occhi e il cervello di Neji sono stati sigillati e l’hanno reso inferiore a lei, non l’hanno reso suo pari.

Sarebbe ingiusto dirgli di voler passare il resto della sua vita con lui, quando è costretto a proteggerla.

☾ ❍ ☽ 

Il problema è l’intero sistema dei Clan. Il modo in cui la politica e il “bene comune” – se una cosa simile esiste – prevale sempre sul benessere dell’individuo, della persona. Il problema è tutto ciò che si deve sacrificare in un Clan.

Non è l’erede e ha un margine decisamente minore di movimento. Non può aspettare di svegliarsi un mattino e iniziare a dettare legge.

Il sigillo che assicura la servitù della casa cadetta è antico, è vero; risale alla Prima Grande Guerra Ninja. Ciò che gli Anziani del Clan dimenticano sempre di dire è che è stato creato durante la guerra e tutti gli Hyūga lo portavano in fronte per motivi di sicurezza, per evitare che i nemici usassero il Byakugan contro gli Hyūga. Non è un sigillo nato per dividere la Casata Cadetta e quella Principale. Non doveva essere un modo per perpetrare lo schiavismo.

Hinata è nata in un Clan di ninja potente, antico ricco e numeroso; un Clan con tradizioni ferree di cui i suoi membri sono fieri.

Ma Hinata osserva il proprio riflesso e fatica a guardarsi negli occhi, a guardare la propria fronte vuota.

Non c’è nessuno più orgoglioso e conservatore degli Anziani del Clan Hyūga.

Non è l’erede del Clan e i suoi figli riceveranno il sigillo. Credere il contrario sarebbe da ingenui. Una voce nella sua testa sussurra che un’altra vita, Himawari e Boruto non hanno portato nessun sigillo, ma Himawari e Boruto erano i figli dell’Hokage e neppure gli Anziani Hyūga potevano proporre una cosa simile. E poi era un’illusione. I suoi figli saranno parte della Casata Cadetta, lo sa.

Le tradizioni del Clan sono semplicemente terrificanti.

Non vuole che i suoi figli subiscano quel sistema, ma non ha alternative, non può scappare. Deve necessariamente cambiare le cose.

☾ ❍ ☽ 

Nove settimane e guarda negli occhi gli Anziani. Guarda negli occhi suo padre ed è pronta all’idea di perdere tutto, di essere messa in un angolo, di essere diseredata. Non ha poi nulla da perdere.

Ha diciassette anni ed è pronta a combattere per _loro_.

Prima che possa parlare, fa irruzione un genin e le viene chiesto di correre all’ospedale.

Hinata ha diciassette anni da qualche minuto – perché è nata a mezzogiorno in punto – e osserva senza parole il _suo_ viso, bloccata sulla soglia. Si rende conto di star piangendo solo quando le viene detto che le lacrime non le si addicono, cosa che la porta a fare quel passo in avanti, verso di _lui_.

Gli si getta tra le braccia anche se non dovrebbe, anche se lui è debole, anche se probabilmente gli sta facendo male, anche se non sono mai stati così. Non sono loro: non si abbracciano, non usano il contatto fisico come conforto se non nel bel mezzo del campo di battaglia, non permettono che circolino voci. Perché lui è della Casata Cadetta e agli occhi della Casata Principale è degno a malapena di guardarla, nonostante sia il genio del Clan.

Ma non c’è nessuno ad osservarli e Neji è _vivo_ ed è _sveglio_ e _starà bene_.

Quindi gli si getta tra le braccia e piange per la prima volta dalla fine della guerra.

☾ ❍ ☽ 

«Che state facendo, Hinata-sama?», le chiede un mese dopo, sedendosi al suo fianco ad osservare gli allenamenti di Hanabi.

«Hinata,» lo corregge, accettando la tazza di tè che le viene offerta.

«Hinata,» acconsente. Non è la prima volta deve ricordargli che non deve usare gli onorifici se sono soli, ma non importa: hanno una vita davanti a loro per abituarsi a quel loro nuovo ritmo.

«Cambio il nostro mondo,» gli risponde.

Ha visto la via, sa che passi compiere per poter arrivare a destinazione e ha il suo più fidato compagno al suo fianco, cosa può andare storto?

( _Tutto_ , le ricorda una voce che sembra quella di Hanabi, ma non importa perché anche se è vero, sa di essere in grado di affrontare ogni contraccolpo.)

Gli porge la propria mano e chiede: «Dimmi, Neji,» non Neji-nii-san, non Neji-nii-sama, non Neji-nii. _Neji_ , solo _Neji_ , «mi permetteresti di liberarti dal Sigillo Maledetto?»

Ha diciassette anni ed è pronta a combattere per _loro_. Per _lui_.


End file.
